The present invention relates generally to a belt clip apparatus designed to support a portable device such as a cell phone, handheld PC""s, pager, or the like, on a wearer""s belt, waistband, or other part of the clothing such as a pocket, so that the device is readily accessible for use while not interfering with the wearer""s normal activities when not in use.
Belt clip devices are commonly used to allow a user to carry a communication device without needing to hand carry such devices or carry them in a pocket, bag, purse or briefcase, where it may be difficult to hear a signal from the communication device, and where the device may potentially be damaged or not readily accessible for use. A belt clip device generally has a base or holder for releasable attachment to the communication device or other portable device, and a clip hinged to the base and spring loaded towards the base for engagement over a wearer""s belt or the like in order to attach the device to the belt. In some cases, the base is of a holster type for receiving a major portion of the communication device. In other cases, the base and housing of the communication device have interengageable latching formations to allow the communication device to be releasably secured to the base. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,115 of Parkas et al., a support stud on the mobile phone is received in guide grooves on the belt clip. A locking tongue is spring loaded into a locking position holding the stud in the grooves. A sliding actuator is pushed down in order to move the tongue into a release position so that the stud may be removed from the belt clip. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,858 of Langesen shows another belt clip with a holder for carrying a cell phone or the like, with a latch released by a push button.
Other belt clip devices operate in a similar manner, with the latch or locking member generally being released by means of a push button or the like on the belt clip device. However, there is a risk that such push button actuators may be accidentally actuated due to normal movement of the user, such as bending, running, or the like, resulting in potential loss or damage of the electronic device. Additionally, the latch mechanism may be damaged or break as a result of repeated use. Also, these devices generally comprise a relatively large number of separate parts, adding to complexity and expense, and increasing the risk of failure or jamming of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,257 of Peele et al. illustrates a different belt clip device in which a button on the rear of a portable communication device is adapted to slide laterally into a horizontal channel on the clip device, and is then held in position by a spring loaded locking tab engaging a latch opening in the button. The locking tab is released by user engageable release tabs on each side of the channel, which must be squeezed inwardly in order to retract the locking tab. This is a relatively awkward and cumbersome release mechanism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt clip apparatus for a portable device such as a portable communication device.
According to the present invention, a belt clip apparatus is provided which comprises a clip member for attachment to a user""s apparel in a generally vertical orientation, the clip member having a latch opening, and a hanger or anchor member for securing to a portable device to be suspended vertically from the clip member, the hanger member having a lock pin for engagement in the latch opening, the clip member further comprising a latch member movable between a first position locking the lock pin in the latch opening, and a released position permitting the lock pin to be removed from the latch opening, and a manually operable actuator linked to the latch member for moving the latch member between the locked and released positions, the actuator being adapted to be moved in a generally horizontal direction transverse to the hanging direction in order to release the latch member.
Since the actuator is moved laterally or sideways in order to release the latch member and allow the lock pin to be removed from the latch opening, there is less risk of the portable device being released accidentally, since a sideways movement of an actuator would be unlikely to occur accidentally, unlike a push down movement.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the clip member has a first part or base member, a second part or clip hinged to the first member, and a biasing device for biasing the second part against the first part so as to hold the belt clip apparatus on a wearer""s clothing or belt with the first part on one side and the second part on the other side of the belt or clothing with a portion of the belt or clothing gripped between them. The first part has the latch opening for receiving the lock pin projecting from a rear face of an object to be releasably secured to the first part, and the latch member movably mounted on the first part for movement between the locking and released positions. The latch opening comprises an elongate opening having a larger first end portion, a second end portion of smaller dimensions than the first end portion, and a longitudinal axis which extends in a generally vertical direction when the apparatus is in use, the lock pin being retained in the smaller, second end portion of the latch opening when the latch member is in the first position and being movable into the larger, first end portion when the latch member is in the second position. The actuator is linked to the latch member for moving the latch member from the first position to the second position, the latch member and actuator being movably mounted on the first part for movement in a path generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the latch opening from the first position to the second position, the latch member having a latching tab protruding at least partially across the slot in the first position and being retracted away from the slot in the second position.
In an exemplary embodiment, the latch member is biased from the second position back to the first position, such that it springs back into the latching position when the actuator is released. The latch member and actuator may be formed integrally and rotatably mounted on the first member for rotation about a pivot axis between the first and second positions. The latch member may also include an integral spring finger for providing the biasing force urging the latch member back to the first, latching position.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the first part of the belt clip apparatus comprises a housing having spaced side walls and end walls, a front wall and a rear wall, and the latch slot is provided in the front wall of the housing. The latch member and actuator are formed as a one piece latch actuator which is rotatably mounted in the housing for rotation about a pivot axis extending transverse to the front and rear walls, the pivot axis being located adjacent the larger end portion of the slot. One end wall of the housing has an opening through which a finger actuator portion of the latch actuator protrudes, and the protruding actuator portion may be enlarged to form a gripping region for easier actuation by a user. The opening is of larger dimensions than the enlarged actuator portion, to allow the actuator portion to be pushed sideways from one side of the opening to the other, simultaneously moving the latch member from the first to the second position.
The latch actuator is shaped to follow the contour of the slot between the actuator portion and the latch member, and the latching tab is shaped to protrude across the smaller end portion of the slot when in the first position. An integral spring finger may project from the actuator towards one side wall of the housing, or may have an end secured to a wall of the housing, so that it is resiliently deformed by engagement with the wall of the housing when the latch member is moved from the first position to the second position. The spring finger will therefore act to bias the latch member back towards the first position when the actuator portion is released by the user.
The latch arrangement of this invention is more secure than prior, push down release latch mechanisms, which were subject to accidental release in some circumstances. The user must push the actuator portion sideways with their thumb or fingers in order to release the latch, and this is a movement which will not readily happen accidentally, unlike a simple push down movement. The combined latch actuator is also of relatively simple construction and avoids the need for multiple different parts, and the resultant potential for failure.